Moments
by xoxInnerHollowxox
Summary: "Ne Zoro, can I sit on your lap?" It was such a random question, so out of the blue. Apparently Luffy took his silence as a 'yes' because before Zoro had a chance to answer Luffy had already gotten up and sat between Zoro's legs...Zolu, fluff, boyxboy. R


**A/N**: I do not own One Piece.

Hello everyone and welcome to my first One Piece fanfic! I hope you like it!

This is ZoLu...meaning boyxboy...don't like, don't read. That's all I have to say.

* * *

**Moments**

**xoxInnerHollowxox**

Luffy sat opposite his newly recruited nakama, legs crossed and arms folded he stared at the swordsman. He didn't know why but there was something about Zoro that fascinated him. His eyes traveled up and down Zoro's body before his eyes locked on to the swordsman strangely coloured hair. Luffy got an urge to reach out and run his hand through said hair, though he didn't know why he'd think that.

Zoro on the other hand was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the gaze of his new captain. He sat opposite of Luffy with his head down, refusing to meet his gaze. He didn't want to lock eyes with him, not again, because there was something about Luffy that made him feel uneasy, out of place. He didn't quite know how to describe it.

Across from him Luffy shifted his weight reminding Zoro of his presence and his intense staring. He couldn't take it any more.

"What?!" He barked, he felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

Luffy didn't answer, he merely grinned from ear to ear and laughed to himself. Zoro raised a suspicious eyebrow and mumbled some incoherent words under his breath but apart from that he didn't say anything else. He sighed and closed his eyes, the need for a nap beginning to overwhelm him. His head fell forward and just when his mind was beginning to drift off a sudden jolt of the boat caused him to jerk forwards, almost falling on top of Luffy. He swore under his breath, Luffy's laughter wasn't helping either.

"Jeez, why couldn't you have gotten a bigger boat?," the swordsman complained, "this one is hardly suited for the open sea." As he spoke he tapped the side of the boat for emphasis.

Luffy hummed as he thought, "well it was the only one available at the time so..." he paused then waved his hand in front of his face. "No matter we can always get another one."

"Get another one? Oi oi, do you have any idea how much a new ship coats?"

Luffy laughed, "not a clue, but we'll get one anyway."

"And what about shelter?" Zoro asked, "there's no shelter on this boat, what happens if the weather turns?"

Luffy jumped to his feet causing the small boat to rock backwards and forwards violently and he pointed towards the sky. "Look at the sky," he said excitedly, "there's no way that there could be any bad weather!" He laughed again as Zoro followed Luffy's pointing digit up to the sky. He grinned and concluded that Luffy was right, the sun was shining and not a cloud in sight. There was not way that they were in danger of bad weath-,

They were wrong...

It wasn't long after Luffy's confident claim of perfect weather that the temperature dropped. The wind had picked up and blew them off whatever course Luffy had made up and Zoro, wrapped up in a thin blanket that wasn't doing him any good, eyed his clueless captain with evil intent.

"D-do you actually have _any_ idea what you're d-doing?" Zoro questioned, as he spoke his teeth chattered together because he was shivering so much.

"Of c-course I do."

That was a lie. As it turned out he didn't know what he was doing. Luffy's idea of navigating was to point in a direction and head that way. His reasoning behind that idea was that there was probably an island somewhere in that direction. In a way he was _sort of_ right...

"Ne, Zoro?"

"What?"

"I'm cold...and hungry," he wined.

Zoro grunted in response.

"Zoro?"

Zoro clenched his jaw, he was beginning to feel irritated but he held it back, "yeah?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" It was such a random question, so out of the blue.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, did he just hear that right? He looked at Luffy to see if there any sign of a joke he wasn't quite getting, but his captain looked completely sincere. Luffy was generally asking if he could sit on the swordsman lap and Zoro wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Apparently Luffy took his silence as a 'yes' because before Zoro even had a chance to answer Luffy had already gotten up and sat between Zoro's legs, his trademark hat now hanging around his neck on a string.

"Oi oi, what are you doing?"

"I'm cold."

"That doesn't answer the question..."

Luffy thought for a moment, "when I was a kid and we were cold, me and my brothers use to stay warm by sharing our body heat. It's a great way of staying warm." He tilted his head back to look up at Zoro and smiled up at him and for some reason Zoro found himself unable to say no. He sighed, "fine." Zoro used his blanket to wrap around his shoulders then used Luffy's blanket to wrap around Luffy's shoulders and his front so that they were completely covered.

The seas by then were relevantly calm but there was still a cold chill in the air but with Luffy's body so close to his own Zoro was beginning to warm up, but he felt a bit...odd? He'd never had another mans body close to his own before in such an intimate way. He shock his head, he needed to stop thinking now. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Neither him nor Luffy uttered a word, the only sound was the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the small wooden boat. The boat rocked backwards and forwards like a mother who cradled her child and soon Zoro found his eyes were becoming heavy. His head fell forward and his mind began to wonder...

The last thing he thought about before falling asleep was how warm Luffy was.

When he awoke Zoro found out that Luffy too had fallen asleep but luckily for them the sea had calmed down so they weren't in any danger. He looked around to see if there was any distinctive landmarks that could help pin point where exactly the two pirates had drifted off too but all he could see was the vast blue sea. He sighed and as he went to stand up to stretch his legs, which were numb thanks to Luffy, he realized something...

That, while he was sleeping, he had somehow wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist.

Embarrassed by his own actions he sought to remove his arms from the sleeping captain but by doing so he quickly found out that he would wake the strawhat wearing captain who began mumbled in his sleep whenever Zoro attempted the removal of his arms. Zoro, not wanting to wake him, decided that it was best he'd leave them there for the time being.

As Zoro sat there in silence, he felt Luffy's chest rise and fall as he breathed. It almost felt that Luffy's breathing was in time with the waves themselves and as Zoro looked down at the sleeping boys face he couldn't help but smile. He rested his head on top of the messy mop of hair that was Luffy's head.

He stayed like that for a while until his captain started to stir awake in his arms. Panicking, Zoro quickly tried to remove his arms from Luffy until smaller hands prevented him from doing so.

"Don't," Luffy mumbled, "you're hands are warm." His tone of voice was similar to that of a misbehaving child who didn't want to give up their favorite toy. He grasped onto Zoro's hands with his own and guided them back down to their previous position and held them there.

Zoro was hesitant at first but he obeyed nonetheless. The two pirates sat in silence for a while with Luffy still holding onto Zoro's hands with his own.

"S-so where are we?" Zoro asked after a while, looking from side to side.

Luffy lifted his head, "I have no idea." He smirked and looked around himself but he couldn't see anything. He couldn't see behind him very because his line of sight was being blocked by Zoro. Still on Zoro's lap, he turned his body around so that he ended up straddling the swordsmen to get a better look what's behind him. But by doing so his face came extremely close to the swordsman and their eyes met, a spark was lit.

Once their eyes met, neither one could look away. Zoro felt something, that same uneasy feeling he felt when he was around Luffy. Except this time the feeling was so intense, so powerful that his mind was completely numb of any train of thought. He gulped, suddenly his mouth felt dry. The pacing of his heart increased when Luffy brought his hand up to cup his face, his thumb rubbed his cheek. He should have pushed the man off him by now, that's what anyone else would do in the same situation but Zoro...Zoro couldn't.

It wasn't just him, Luffy felt something when he looked into the older mans eyes. It was an unfamiliar feeling, not one he had ever experienced before and therefore he didn't know how to react. So he did what he always did in situations when he didn't know what to do and that was to trust his gut instinct. He didn't know why he did it but there was something about that moment that drew him in. It could be argued that he may not have even been aware of this actions. Whatever it was it didn't matter, not with his face was so close to Zoro's...

The future pirate king leaned in and kissed Zoro.

It was a bit awkward at first, mainly because as soon as Luffy's lips touched his own Zoro's body went ridged. Zoro knew that he should stop this, that he should push him away but before he could even register what was happening he found himself kissing back. His body relaxed and Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer. Their lips moved across one anothers clumsily, neither one of them having much experience in the matter before.

As the grip around his neck tightened the kiss deepened just before Luffy pulled away. It was only when the kiss ended that Zoro realized that he still had his arms wrapped around Luffy's waist.

They stayed like that for a while, completely still. It wasn't an awkward silence as such but it wasn't completely comfortable either. Luffy rested his chin on Zoro's shoulder, "I'm not so cold now," he mumbled, breaking the silence.

Zoro felt his face involuntary blush, "idiot."

Luffy grinned. Then he noticed something out in the horizon but couldn't quite make out what it was. He squinted his eyes to make the distant object and leaned forward, making Zoro blush even more, to get a clearer image before widening his eyes in glee. He laughed and stood up excitedly, almost too fast, causing to boat to rock back and forth. "Zoro look!" he cried out, "there's an island over there!" He was almost jumping up and down with joy that they actually found land.

Zoro turned it head to where his captain was pointing. There was indeed an island there, Zoro smirked.

"Ne Zoro? We're going to need a navigator in order to go to the Grand Line, so when we land lets find one and make them be our nakama!"

And with that thought in mind the two headed towards the island. Luffy stood at the front of the boat with his back to Zoro, watching as the island came closer and closer into view. Zoro stood behind him and it was then that he realized something. As he watched Luffy laugh excitably like a child he smiled. This man, this excitably, childish and spontaneous man was going to stand at the top. The very best of the best, a man among men and Zoro, he was going to be there to watch him and protect him so that his dream will come true.

Because Luffy was going to be the Pirate King, and he was going to be by his side every step of the way.

* * *

Well there you go! I hoped that ending wasn't too rushed and that you enjoyed it :D

Please review and tell me what you think, I just hope it wasn't too awful! xD


End file.
